Two Cups of Coffee
by Chocola-chan
Summary: Diante de uma vista com essa, com quem gostaria de dividir um aroma de café...?


**Disclaimer:** _O manhwa "Duas Xícaras de Café" pertence Young Eun Nam, os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e as ideias dessa fic me pertence! :3_

**XxXxX**

_**Two Cups of Coffee**_

_**Fanfic SasuxHina**_

- Sasuke, que milagre, você sempre chega atrasado ao trabalho. O que houve para chegar tão cedo? – O mais velho parou de limpar o copo, se apoiou no balcão e olhou para o mais novo que acabava de chegar.

- Isso não é problema seu Itachi-nii, eu chego a hora que eu quero! – Sasuke encarou bravo o irmão mais velho.

_ Faz tempo que não vejo Itachi tão feliz, também deve ser uma dureza ser o irmão mais velho. Papai queria que nii-san sucedesse as empresas Uchiha, mas Itachi não queria nada disso. E para chatear mais o pai, nii-san acabou se apaixonando por uma pessoa que nunca seria aceita na família. Duraram meses a briga deles, mas graças a mim e a mamãe os dois pararam de brigar, infelizmente papai expulsou Itachi de casa. Agora ele se casou e tem sua própria vida, no começo foi duro para ele, mas eu e mamãe o ajudamos. Só que agora tudo foi deixado pra mim, está sendo cansativo, mas eu gosto e todo dia venho ajudar na cafeteria que meu irmão abriu com a esposa. Fico satisfeito pelo progresso que está tendo._

- Você sabe que eu sou o chefe aqui, posso te despedir! – Itachi deu uma risadinha. – É que você sempre chega tarde e com a desculpa de que estava estudando... Exceto por alguns dias, né?

Sasuke corou um pouco, não tinha comentado nada com o irmão, mas percebeu que ele começava a desconfiar.

- Pelo que eu lembre são todas as Terças e Quintas, que você sempre chega cedo. Algum motivo em especial irmãozinho? – Itachi lançou um olhar malicioso.

- Que motivo?! – Disse nervoso. – Me dê logo um avental, assim posso trabalhar.

- Aqui está estressadinho. – O mais velho pegou o avental de dentro do armário e entregou para o mais novo.

Segundos depois, uma mulher morena e com olhos cor de pérola entrou no recinto e foi se sentar em uma mesa perto da janela.

_ Na verdade, o motivo pelo qual eu venho cedo nas Terças e Quintas..._

- Sasuke, pare de ficar enrolando e vá pegar os pedidos!

- Eu já sei, eu já sei... – Me aproximei da mesa da garota que tinha acabado de chegar e estendi o cardápio. – Bem vinda, o que gostaria de pedir?

_ É para ver ela._

- Duas xícaras de café, por favor.

Anotei o pedido e voltei para o balcão, entreguei o pedido para Itachi e fui encher as duas xícaras na cafeteira.

- Duas xícaras de café de novo? – Itachi ficou observando a garota.

- Sim. – Peguei as xícaras e coloquei em uma bandeja.

- Muito estranho.

- Por quê? – O olhei curioso.

- Primeiro, ela nunca se encontra com alguém... Mas sempre pede duas xícaras de café. Segundo, ela sempre se senta no mesmo lugar. E terceiro e último, ela sempre amarra o cabelo com um laço branco. Que fofa, só me deixa mais curioso sobre ela. – Itachi estava com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Cuidado, sua esposa está lhe lançando um olhar mortal agora.

- Onde, onde?

O mais novo deu uma gargalhada do mais velho, depois pegou a bandeja com as xícaras e levou até a mesa da garota de olhos perolados.

- Aqui estão suas duas xícaras de café.

_ Confesso que também estou curioso sobre ela. Por que será que ela sempre pede duas xícaras? Por que ela sempre amarra um laço branco no cabelo? E ela realmente está esperando por alguém?_

- Bem vindo! – Fui atender os outros clientes.

_ Ela sempre está a olhar pela janela, a garota há quem um dia... Vou tomar coragem para perguntar: "Tem alguém que você gosta?"._

- Um parfait* e uma limonada, é tudo. – O mais novo anotou os pedidos e levou até o balcão para o mais velho.

- Nossa, irmãozinho, já viu aquele novo filme? – Itachi colocou o prato e a bebida na minha bandeja. – A heroína está tão linda nele...

- É, ela está linda! – Sasuke nem tinha prestado atenção em Itachi, estava focado na garota de olhos perolados. – O laço branco dela, em particular, está inesquecível, uma vez que fica tão bem nela...

Itachi seguiu o olhar do mais novo e percebeu do que ele estava falando.

- Que bonitinho Sasuke está apaixonado. Você gosta tanto assim dela?!

Sasuke corou um pouco, não respondeu o mais velho. Pegou a bandeja e foi em direção de uma mesa, para entregar o pedido. O garoto não notou que estava sendo observado, mas para o mais velho não passou despercebido.

_ Sasuke... Então esse é seu nome. Seria tão bom se ele soubesse que uma dessas duas xícaras de café... É para ele. Por que ele é o único com quem eu quero dividir o aroma de café._

A garota observava o reflexo de Sasuke pelo vidro da janela.

- Lembrei, ela é Hinata Hyuuga. A sucessora das empresas Hyuuga. Como não me lembrei dela! – Itachi percebera os olhares discretos dela para Sasuke, e estava feliz por saber que os sentimentos do irmão eram correspondidos.

O mais velho pegou o jornal e começou a folheá-lo, uma página com determinada manchete lhe chamou a atenção.

"_Os chefes da família Uchiha e Hyuuga, resolveram juntar forças para criarem uma grande rede de empresas e comércios juntos. E não é só isso, também irão realizar o casamento de seus filhos!". _

No rosto do mais velho surgiu um sorriso malicioso, Itachi olhou para Hinata e depois para Sasuke que atendia outra mesa e pensou alto:

- Agora, esse é um amor com a fragrância do café.

**XxXxX**

***Parfait: **É um tipo de sobremesa preparada com sorvete e pedaços de frutas._  
_

**XxXxX**

_Hello people, eu sei que eu ando muito sumida, me desculpem!_

_Mas o problema é que agora eu estou na faculdade (graças a deus!) e não estou tendo muito tempo de entrar aqui. Claro que eu não esqueci das minhas fics, eu estou escrevendo elas e prometo postá-las o quanto antes aqui!_

_Mas depois de milênios eu consegui escrever uma Oneshot. Sério, quando começo uma ela não vira uma Oneshot, ela acaba virando uma Fic de tão grande que eu faço... Mas pelo menos essa não ficou enorme! Essa ideia foi tirada de um mangá muito fofo que eu li e conforme terminei ela pensei: "Com certeza essa história é cara de um SasuxHina!". E aí com as minha ideias acabei transformando ela numa Fic! *-*_

_Espero que vocês gostem, mas se não... Podem me tacar pedras... _

_Caso tenha muitos erros, me desculpem, estou sem uma Beta e caso alguém queira se candidatar, aceito! ;3_

_Beijos sabor chocolate! ;***_


End file.
